Biofuels such as ethanol are fermented from glucose, and the cellulose in biomass is a potential source of this sugar. However, a synergistic set of enzymes is needed to degrade the cellulose into glucose. Typically, these enzymes are produced by fungal cell culture which requires a high capital cost and a large number of bioreactors. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient system of enzyme production that requires lower capital costs, expends less energy, and emits less carbon dioxide.